Shaotai Imperial Palace (韶紫宫)
Shaotai Imperial Palace The Shaotai Imperial Palace is a palace complex in Northern Shaotai, central Peikang, along the Minghua river (命话). The center of political life for the Celestial Parliament, as well as the home of past Emperors and the current, Shensheng Empress. Constructed during the Roses in the Summer Period, from 1043 until it's completion in 972. The Palace was used to demonstrate the superiority of Zhi, using millions of workers over seventy one years. The Palace has influenced many architectural styles in Hezrana, and is the visable symbol of the Empire, even in the modern day. It is where many heating systems have been tested, due to the coldness of Shaotai. It is home to the Imperial Clan, an Emperor's concubines and assorted staff, compromising 34,971 rooms throughout the three sections of the palace. It is the largest palace in Etharia, with a total area of 540 acres. Name The common name of "Shaotai Imperial Palace" is a retroactive foreign name, denotating the location of the palace, and it's status as the Emperor's domain. However, in Zheng, the Palace is known as Shaozi Gong (韶紫宫, Beautiful Purple Palace), purple being the official colour of the Zhi throughout the Imperial Era, with Shaotai taking it's first character from the Imperial Palace. In modern Michu, it goes by several names. Simple ones being Huang Gong (Royal Palace), Shaotai Gong (Shaotai Palace), Zise Gong (Purple Palace), Da Long Gong (Palace of the Great Dragon) History The construction of the Imperial Palace would be a defining moment in the history of Michu. Both the daunting image of legitimacy it projected over the Weishun nobility, but also because of the various revolts that took place over the Palace's construction. It was constructed under Queen Ama of Zhi, who was seeking to bolster her support amongst the Weishun nobility for her claim to the throne during Roses in the Summer. The reasoning behind this move was prestige, and to demonstrate her craftsmanship and authority. Construction would begin under the direction of Faci Irgun, of the loyalist Irgun Clan. Under his direction, five hundred architects designed a palace suitable for the Son of Heaven. Construction First Phase of Construction (See also the Palace War) The first phase lasted from 1041-1022, and was dominated by the brutality of Faci Irgun, who called in two million labours over nineteen years to construct the Dragon's Heart Section, the most extravagent of the Palace, that would be reserved for the Queen and her honoured guests. Near the end of construction, the workers, effectively slaves, would revolt against the Zhi, leading to a three year struggle in Shaotai, where extremely motivated slaves would fight in the countryside against their Zhi masters. This revolt would be known as "The Palace War", and would become a defining element in the political structure of Zhi, and the national identity of the Zheng people. It came to an end when the leaders of the strike agreed to resume construction, so long as Faci Irgun was put to death, and that the Zhi would pass laws against such abuses. The Queen agreed, earning her the lasting hatred of the Irgun clan, who would launch their own rebellion ten years later. Construction continued with the plans Faci had already laid out. Second Phase of Construction Without Faci, construction would slow dramatically. The Dragon's Heart Section would only be complete in 1001, when construction was virtually done just before the Palace War. The Zhi then had to deal with an invasion on both sides, from the Zhang Kingdom and the Irgun clan, that required that construction be delayed, as the Zhi fought off their invaders. The Irgun clan was virtually exterminated, and the Zhang advance slightly into Zhi territory but were not able to reach Shaotai. Construction began once again, as Queen Ama ordered that the military assist in the construction of the Palace. They completed the Dragon's Heart in 997, and began work on the Sanctuary of Civilisation in 995. This took only ten years, due to military assistance, and loyalty from the remaining clans providing resources at a faster rate. However, Queen Ama died in 994, so her son took power as the last King of Zhi, King Taiping of Zhi. Third Phase of Construction King Taiping would lead the construction's efforts personally for the last twenty three years. He would even join in the construction himself in times of peace. With supply of wood in Shaotai was low, the King ordered the reforestation of southern Shaotai and Aisinhao, then ordered his armies to strike the Zhang Kingdom, that was itself having domestic political struggles. This skirmish would reclaim the lands lost in the second phase of construction, as well as the high quality forests in the south. The advance would be stalled by a Zhang Duke, and the war stalled, which suited the Zhi fine. Ten years later, the Zhang were broken by a civil war, and the war restarted, as Zhi sought to end this never ending conflict. This would be interrupted by a rebellion in Zhang by Zheng peoples, who were sick of constant war, and wanted a restoration of the Yi. This would take twenty years of combined Zhang - Zhi efforts to put down this rebellion. However, Zhang finally broke in 973, and submitted to the Zhi. King Taiping would be coronated as the first Emperor of the Zhi Dynasty, using a new era name "Xuangong". Palace construction would finish in 972, a year after the coronation. By this time, the Emperor moved to the smaller, but more historical, Luoying Palace in Southern Tanghui instead. Stagnation The Shaozi Gong would be used as a temple by the Emperors of early Zhi, it's spectacle dazzling onlookers. It would be raided occasionally, and the Imperial Court in Tanghui would allocate a permanant guard to the Palace, despite it's disuse. Revival as Premier Palace Category:Michu/Zhi Category:Palace